Como tratar con el Capitan
by MariaPotterWood
Summary: Haruna escribe una guía de como hacer que las personas sean inmunes a los poderes de persuación de Endo *No es un HarunaXEndo yo soy Endaki de corazón*


Hola a todos, soy Haruna Otonashi y aquí les traigo una guía para sobrevivir a la presencia de Endo y no caer en el intentar matarle…

Después de años de estudio observando a mis amigas Aki y Natsumi y ya de por sí a Fuyuka y he llegado a la conclusión que para estar con Endo y no caer en sus encantos debes seguir unas reglas de oro.

**1 regla**

**NUNCA! Le mires a los ojos **Porque son cafés y brillantes, si no quieres caer ante su encanto es de vital importancia que no los mires fijamente, o te terminara atrapando.

Endo no lo sabe o hace como que no lo sabe. Siempre tiene esa capacidad de convencer a las personas con tan solo dirigirles una simple mirada (a excepción de Kageyama o los villanos más malos, ¡PORFAVOR! Si hasta Ishido Shuuji se siente mal por tratarle así!) o solo mira las miradas de cordero degollado que le lanza a los profesores cada que no hace los deberes, es muy probable que sientas alguna debilidad pero ¡resiste! O si no caerás y no volverás a salir bien de esa.

**2 regla**

**JAMAS VEAS SU SONRISA! ** Quizás el punto más débil de toda chica es este, una sonrisa de Endo S.A_._

-Hola Goenji-dice dedicándole una de las anteriores mencionadas, ladeada y con aire infantil.

-Hola Endo- responde sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Vamos a jugar al fútbol!

-Endo acabamos de jugar

El no obedece como es de esperarse y sigue ahí molestando como siempre. Por eso mis queridas amigas, lo más recomendable cuando te enfrentas a un sujeto como este, con años de práctica y de sonrisas practicadas frente al espejo, es no mirársela porque tiene un encanto inusual y podría echarlo todo a perder. Todas están en peligro cuando Endo les sonríe

-Vale, vamos a jugar a fútbol…-dice Goenji ya arto

Quizás ni los hombres se puedan resistir a esa sonrisa…

**3 regla**

**EVITA OLER SU PERFUME! **Noestá comprobado aún pero al parecer es hipnotizante y huele a dulce, a Fútbol y a más fútbol. Es de un olor singular, al que estoy segura ningún otro muchacho huele por aquí. Es un tanto frutal y aunque suene extraño también un poco acido según las declaraciones de nuestra entrevistada Fuyuka. Es un olor peculiar que no se encuentra en ningún lado y que resulta muy adictivo si no se tiene cuidado.

Así que toma las precauciones debidas o terminaras hurtando su uniforme de fútbol solo para poder olfatearlo a escondidas. Y lo digo porque el otro día vi a Fuyuka con algo parecido a los calzoncillos del capitán (Sé que eran suyos porque tenían dibujitos de balones de fútbol).

**4 regla****: **

**No escuches sus bromas! **Más que nada esta regla es para que no te mueras de aburrimiento. Aunque tiene un encanto inusual y totalmente innato, es peor contador de chistes del mundo. Algunos le llaman _carismático_ aunque lo dicen por su capacidad de correr con carteles y no tener miedo a hacer el ridículo en NINGUN lugar (si no me creen vean el capítulo 1)

-HOLA KIDO!

-Hola Endo…

-Sabes? Aprendí un nuevo chiste

-Oh no…-mi hermano, con una mueca de terror me mira y yo solo intento darle fuerzas

-Iban dos y se cayó el del medio Jajajajajajaja –Endo se ríe de su propio chiste y yo solo logro ver como Kazemaru y Midorikawa se lo llevan a la enfermería. Pobre hermano, hasta los mejores caen

**5 regla:**

**Ignorale! **Porque además de ser una persona que puede convencer a una persona de una autoestima alta a tirarse por un precipicio, puede ser también terriblemente dulce cuando quiere y esto solo hará (chicas) que caigan fácilmente. Así que ignora todo lo que te diga y más si son cumplidos porque jamás podrás resistirte a un cumplido acompañado de la mirada infantil y la sonrisa adorable

Y puede ser tu total perdición

Sino miren a Natsumi cuando se iba a buscar al abuelo o a Aki cuando se le rompió el tacon o a Fubu…Fuyuka cuando estaba en el hospital. Esas son las cosas que hacen que caigan a sus pies… y por lo tanto tendré que buscarme nuevas amigas si no quiero tener otra conversación con ellas de lo dulce que es el capitán… aunque me sirve para hacer reportajes, no es nada divertido y cuando digo NADA es nada.

**7 regla: **

**NO VEAS SU SONRISA! **Sé que esta ya la había dicho pero es fundamental no olvidarse de esto. Cuando le veas sonriendo tu retrocede lentamente y no mires hacía atrás una ligera equivocación en esto y terminaras siendo futbolista cuando nunca lo habías planeado o terminaras fulminado por una jornada de entrenamientos sin fin que si quieres hacerlo tú solo dile que él con gusto te ayuda.

**8 regla:**

**NO TE ACERQUES DEMASIADO! **Si te acercas demasiado a Endo solo conseguiras hacerte un obsesivo-compulsivo sadomasoquista que solo quiere entrenar

¿No me creen? ¿se acuerdan el día en el que el entrenador no les dejo jugar futbol por UN misero día? Pues ese día Kazemaru que era más de atletismo también estaba mendigando por una hora de entrenamiento. Como ya he dicho antes… ¡LOS MEJORES SIEMPRE CAEN!

-¡Vamos a entrenar chicos!

-HAI!

¡¿VEN?

**9 regla:**

**NO TE ENCARIÑES MUCHO CON ÉL! **O no dejes que se encariñe mucho contigo, ya que Endo es de mi mejor amiga Aki, y porque si le abandonas un día es capaz de cojerte por un pie y arrastrarse contigo intentando salir del club de fútbol ¿no es así colaborador Kazemaru?

-Sí, así es Jefa

Además de llorar a lágrima viva (Aunque no tanto como Shindo, que se ganó la fama de llorón nada más al inicio de la serie) mientras te persigue.

**N/A de la autora de las reglas (Haruna Otonashi) **Si no has logrado pasar estas reglas lo mejor será que te retires antes de quitarle el puesto a Aki ya que Fuyuka y Natsumi no llegaron a leer mi guía y no lograron evitarlo, pero para eso estoy yo. Debo evitar los problemas entre los chicos y chicas del equipo para así conseguir una perfecta armonía. Al parecer dentro de poco aparecerá otra gerente en el club de fútbol de IEGO (esto es triste pero es verdad ya lo anunciaron en la revista Coro Coro) y en el caso de que se enamore de Tenma tendré que poner manos a la obra y escribir la guía de Tenma para conseguir el Tenmaoi.

Sin más que decirles me despido, aquí Otonashi Haruna, siempre a su disposición para buscar nuevas noticias

* * *

><p>María: Síp, la gerente nueva ha sido anunciada queridos amigos de fanfiction y se llamará Kiiro que significa amarillo. Además aparecerán (aunque esto es a largo plazo por no decir laaaaaaaaaargo) Tachi, Tsunami, Touko, Toramaru, Midorikawa, Handa y el chico este que se disfrazaba de pintor en el Instituto de los Otakus y la mejor noticia de todas ¡YUUKA APARECERÁ Y SIGUE VIVAAAA!<p>

Mike: **DEJEN REVIEWS!**

María: por cada 1 review colaboran a la asociación "IEGO" y la asociación "Tenmaoi. Porque tienen que quedar juntos y no quieres que la historia se repita" cuyo único fin es que Tenma y Aoi sean felices juntos.

**IEGO: **

**I: Informadores**

**E: Especializados en buscar información y difundirla**

**G: Globalmente y **

**O: Ocasionalmente**

María: la última palabra fue porque no sabíamos que más ponerle ^^U

Mike: ¡Sayo!


End file.
